An interesting evening
by Misura
Summary: [YxF,SxO,AxK] Omi needs someone to go on a blind date. Mild humor, nothing serious.
1. Morning

An interesting evening

Warnings/notes : Yohji x Farfarello, Omi x Schuldich, Aya x Ken. Complete absence of both Nagi and Crawford. Shouting. (Meaning I typed some things in capitals).

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 9th March 2003, by Misura

For I-luv-Kairi, hope you like it! I finally came up with a lighter plot for this pairing :).

**********

"You want me to do WHAT !?!?"

Ken's angry voice was loud enough to wake even Yohji. Who had every intention to go straight back to sleep if only Ken would stop shouting.

"There's ABSOLUTELY NO WAY I''m going to!"

Muttering Yohji decided to go and find out what Ken was so upset about. Maybe then he could help solve things and get some more much-needed sleep.

Walking into the living room, he found Ken, glaring at a mildly annoyed looking Omi. Aya was nowhere in sight, which meant the redhead was probably at work in the shop.

"Would someone mind telling me what's going on here?" he asked. 

Ken opened his mouth, but Omi was first : "Yohji-kun, I'm so sorry we, or rather Ken-kun here, woke you up. I just made him a request, nothing unreasonable, and he immediately burst out shouting at me."

"That's NOT TRUE!" Ken burst out. Yohji flinched. Too much of this loud sounds and he would never be able to get relaxed enough to snooze some more. Instead he would have to dress. As soon as Aya saw him, he would be put to work, simply because he had nothing else to do.

As if summoned by Yohji's thought, Aya walked - no, strode - into the livingroom. Probably he has heard Ken's voice even in the Koneko.

"Ken, Omi, what's going on?" Aya demanded, looking sternly at Ken.

"Hey, don't look at me!" Ken squirmed. "It's Omi's fault. He wanted me to ...., to ..."

"O, please, Ken-kun! I only asked! It's not like I demanded anything from you." Omi protested.

"And what might this reuqest of yours have been then?" Yohji asked curiously.

Omi pouted. "I asked if he would want to take someone on a date. That's all."

Aya looked up, seemingly not very happy with this revelation.

"See?" Ken said triumphantly. "Aya wouldn't want me to go on a date with someone else! And you know what a temper he has ; he might even kill me if I dated someone else. Do you want to have that on your conscience, Omi?"

"He does have a point there, you know." Yohji said.

Omi looked imploringly at Aya, who simply nodded his head to confirm Yohji's statement.

"Ba! You guys are no fun! Well, I'll have to find someone else then." he glanced at Yohji. 

"Just who exactly is this date with?" Yohji asked cautiously.

Ken opened his mouth, but was shut up by Omi who deliberately stepped on his foot.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry, Ken-kun! Didn't see you. It's a date with one of Schuldich's friends."

Yohji considered this. He wasn't quite awake yet, which meant this activity took some time.

"Uhm, why doesn't Schuldich date her himself?"

The question had seemed logical when he had thought of it. Omi however stared at him like it was the most stupid question he could have asked.

"Because Schuschu doesn't date anyone else but me, of course! And it's a guy, by the way."

"I....see." Yohji said, completely clueless.

Ken started to say something again. 

"Ouch! Hey!"

"Sorry, Ken-kun! So...Yohji-kun would you please go on a date with that person? I sort of made a bet with Schuschu I'd find him someone to date and I really don't want to loose."

Yohji's brain was telling him something was not quite right here. Unfortunately it was too early to think clearly (only about 10:30). Omi's pleading eyes didn't help either.

"Please? To do me a favor?" 

Yohji capitulated. How bad could it be, after all? Surely Omi wouldn't send him on a date with someone completely horrible?

"All right then. For you. Anything for you, you know that."

Omi looked a bit guilty for a brief moment, then cheered up again.

"Great. Thanks Yohji-kun! I'm off to tell Schuschu!"

Omi seemed to be in a hurry to leave all of a sudden.

"Don't forget, you promised Yohji-kun! He'll be here at about seven tonight."

With those words he was gone. Yohji looked at Ken.

"Well, what is it you were trying to say all the time? Something about that date?"

Ken nodded.

"Something I want to know?"

Ken shook his head.

"Well, then don't tell me. I don't want to know. This evening will be early enough. I'm off to try and get some more sleep."

After Yohji had left the room, Ken turned to Aya.

"Why didn't you say something?"

Aya shrugged. "What did you want me to say?"

"That Omi should stop stamping on my foot, for example." Ken snapped. "And that Yohji shouldn't agree to go on dates with people he doesn't even know."

"I doubt if it's his first time. Besides, it was Omi who asked him."

Ken frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Yohji would never refuse Omi anything." Aya explained. "He still feels guilty they broke up."

"But - "

"It was ultimately his fault Omi ran away. If it hadn't been for Schuldich, who knows what might have happened. Besides it's just a date. It's not like he's going to be locked up in one cell with Farfarello or something like that. A friend of Schuldich's can't be that bad. Maybe he'll even enjoy himself."

"Aya...."

"Yes?"

"That date...."

"What about it?"

"That date Yohji has for tonight...."

"Get to the point, please!"

"THAT DATE IS WITH FARFARELLO!"

"Oh."

*****

In another part of the house, someone moaned and put his cushion over his ears.

"I did soooo not hear that."

~TBC eventually~


	2. Afternoon

An interesting evening

Warnings/notes : Yohji x Farfarello, Omi x Schuldich, Aya x Ken. Complete absence of both Nagi and Crawford. Shouting. (Meaning I typed some things in capitals).

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 12th March 2003, by Misura

For I-luv-Kairi, hope you like it! I finally came up with a lighter plot for this pairing :).

**********

That afternoon Aya and Yohji were running the shop, while Ken was off to teach soccer in the park and Omi was doing some kind of research-project for school at the library.

The usual crowd of customers was just leaving (and a few of the non-customers Aya hadn't been able to chase away were going as well) when Ken came to take a look at how things were going. He decided Yohji seemed a bit more flirtatious to the girls than was normal for him, though he hadn't thought such a thing possible.

"How is Yohji doing?" Ken softly asked Aya, who merely shrugged.

"I ask because he looks a bit odd." Another shrug.

"Do you think he's nervous for his date? Why would he be? I mean, you don't think he has heard me shouting it was going to be a date with Farfarello, do you?"

Aya sighed. "How could he? I'm sure they could only hear you to the other end of Tokyo."

"HEY! I DIDN'T ... uhm, that is I didn't shout that loud, did I?"

Aya looked into Ken's pleading eyes and decided to be diplomatic. 

Rather than lying he would just ignore the question. 

"Why don't you just ask Yohji for the reason he's acting not quite like his usual self at the moment?"

"Can't _you_ ask him? Please?"

"Very well then."

Aya walked over to Yohji and waited patiently untill the girl the blond was talking to had left. Now, normally Aya wouldn't have done that, but considering the upcoming date, he decided to be nice to Yohji for once. He lightly tapped Yohji on the shoulder to get his attention.

Yohji 'eep'ed and spun around. "Oh, it's you Aya. What do you want?"

"Are you nervous for tonight's date? Ken thinks you're behaving a bit strange."

Yohji shot Ken an angry glare. "Of course I'm not nervous! I'm never nervous for dates."

"Not even for a blind date?" Aya asked, looking sceptically.

"Nope. Now if I had a date with, say that knife-licking madman from Schwarz, I might be a wee little bit, but we both know that's never going to happen, don't we?" Yohji said cheerfully.

Aya remained silent.

"Come on, Aya, that was a joke! You could at least pretend you thought it was funny! I mean, a date with Farfarello ... the idea." Yohji chuckled. "Now I have some work to finish, so if you'll excuse me?"

Aya stood for a moment marvelling at the sight of Yohji going voluntarily back to work. Then he walked back to where Ken was still standing.

"And? Did he hear?"

"Yes. But he's in complete denial so you don't have anything to worry about. He has told himself he never heard you."

Yohji looked up from work.

"Hey, why don't you guys go home already, while I take care of the shop?"

Ken stared wide-eyed at Aya. Aya smiled faintly and nodded. "Thanks, Yohji, I think we will."

"I admit this is all very nice," Ken murmured, "but it still feels wrong."

"Enjoy it while it lasts and ask questions later." Aya murmured back, while walking out of the shop. "That's what I intend to do."

*****

Omi arrived just in time for dinner. He chattered merrily about anything but the date. Yohji happily followed his example, driving Ken and especially Aya nearly insane with their conversation that seemed to be completely pointless and impossible to follow.

At exactly seven o'clock the doorbell rang. Both Aya and Ken jumped up, eager to leave the room for a moment. Not to mention curious to see Yohji's date.

They opened the door to reveal Schuldich, clothed as usual, and Farfarello, who was dressed in a flashy outfit that most likely came from Schuldich's collection.

"Hah, I knew he wouldn't be wearing a strait-jacket!" Ken hooted triumphantly, though he had made sure to keep his voice low enough not to be heard in the livingroom this time.

Schuldich curiously raised an eyebrow and turned to Aya, pulling Farfarello along.

"Good evening you two! Still together I see?"

"Yes." Aya said, frowning as he handed Ken some money.

"I betted against Aya he would be wearing something normal." Ken explained.

"And then people call Farf mad...." Schuldich mumbled, sadly shaking his head and quickly walking in the direction of the livingroom. Farfarello seemed to be a bit reluctant to go there, but Schuldich just dragged him along, which was made considerably easier by the huge bouquet the other man was holding in his hands. To put up a reasonable resistance, he would have to drop it.

And of course one did not drop the flowers one had brought for one's date.

~TBC~


	3. Evening, first part

An interesting evening

Warnings/notes : Yohji x Farfarello, Omi x Schuldich, Aya x Ken. Complete absence of both Nagi and Crawford. Shouting. (Meaning I typed some things in capitals).

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 12th March 2003, by Misura

For I-luv-Kairi, hope you like it! I finally came up with a lighter plot for this pairing :).

First part of this is not part of the fic.

*******

Ken *waves paper in hand* : Hello! Since Misura is a bit busy sorting out some of her mail after her server went down for over four days, she asked us to answer some of the questions asked in reviews.

Aya *mumbles something*

Ken : Oh, yes, and she also asked us to thank you all for reviewing. We were actually supposed to give you a hug, but me and Aya agreed we wouldn't mention that to you.

Aya *glares*

Ken : Ah well, just consider yourself hugged. On to the questions. There were several of them, so Aya, if you'd be so kind to read them?

Aya : First question : what happened between Yohji and Omi?

Ken : They had a fight on a lovely summermorning, I still remember. I asked them what it had been about later, but they didn't know it anymore. Omi said some stupid things, Yohji said some more stupid things and in the end, Omi ran off, sobbing.

He more or less bumped into Schuldich, they got to talk a bit and before we knew it they were a couple as firm as me and Aya. Isn't love wonderful ^_^ ?

Also, we don't have to feel bad now for having Farfarello give Yohji a good scare (note the -e at the ending ; it's vital!) ; he deserves a bit of squirming.

Aya : Second question : why would Omi have to go elsewhere to tell Schuldich something, while Schuldich is a telepath? [in the first chapter]

Ken : A couple of reasons. First of all, *Schuldich* is the telepath, not Omi. That Omi and Schuldich are having a relationship doesn't mean Omi shares Schu's abilities all of a sudden or that Schu's in his head 24/7. 

Second of all, it's much nicer to see the person you love than to just talk to him. Any excuse to go and see Schuldich is good enough for Omi, no matter how poor.

Thirdly, Omi had gotten Yohji to agree to the date. It was highly likely that if he had stayed, Yohji would have started to ask some more information on it. Omi didn't want to have to answer those questions, or have Yohji wriggle out of his promise.

And lastly, I was on the verge of spilling the name of Yohji's date. Omi wisely decided to put some distance between himself and Yohji before I did. There's safety in distance, you know.

Aya : Last question : why is Weiss accepting Schuldich and Farfarello dropping by? Don't they dislike eachother? Why do they let Schuldich date Omi?

Ken : Like I said, Schuldich made and still makes Omi happy. That's enough of a reason for us. If you insist you can consider this fic AU or 'after series'. Please remember also that this is a work in the Humor/Romance-genre. That means that some -or maybe even most- of the things said and done in here don't necessarily have to be logical. Angst is not included.

Aya & Ken : The next part of the fic is below, see you there! 

*****actual fic begins here*****

"Schuschu! You're right on time!" Omi sang, jumping out of his chair and into the telepath's arms. 

"Of course I am ; did I ever not keep my promise to you, Omitchi?" 

"Never!" Omi admitted happily. "You're the most wonderful person in the world!"

__

I think you_ are the most wonderful_, Ken's eyes said to Aya, who smiled.

__

I think the same of you, love, his eyes replied.

After a moment of general happiness (well, if you didn't count Yohji and Farfarello, that is) everyone remembered the purpose of this evening's meeting and sat down.

"F- I mean, uhm, hey you, why don't you sit down too?" Schuldich said to Farfarello who was hiding behind his bouquet. Omi had confessed he had 'forgotten' to tell Yohji the name of his date, and asked him to break the news to him slowly. 

The bouquet with two legs under it moved from left to right and back.

"Oh, come on, don't be shy." Schuldich coaxed. "All these people are very nice."

Another shake indicated certain reservations on this matter.

"Well, all right, maybe not *all* people in this room," the german admitted, not looking at anyone in particular, " but most of them are. And if you don't sit down, I'll take the flowers away from you and where would you be then?"

The two legs were planted firmly on the floor, daring Schuldich to come and try.

Omi clutched to his lover, remembering some of the less pretty tales about what had happened to people who had annoyed Farfarello. He looked around for someone to 'volunteer' at taking the flowers. No one moved. 

"Yohji-kun, why don't you go and accept those lovely flowers your date has brought for you? They're yours after all and I'm sure you wouldn't want them to wither away for lack of water too soon. I can go and get a vase with water to put them in." Omi said finally, a bit doubtful.

Yohji shook his head. "Uh-huh, forget it. If he doesn't want to give them to me, that's his decision to make and I'm not going to argue about it."

"Of course he wants to give them to you!" Schuldich snapped, refraining from asking Farfarello to confirm this statement. "He's just shy! He bought them especially for you!"

"Yeah, Yohji." Ken added. "Why are you so hard on the poor guy?"

Aya simply nodded in agreement, while Omi made his eyes go wide and wobbly.

Yohji raised his hands and stood up from his chair. "All right, all right."

He walked over to Farfarello, until he stood face to face with the bouquet and tried to pry it, carefully and gently, out of his grasp.

"Wanna bet how long it's going to take him?" Ken whispered to Aya, who shook his head, keeping his eyes on Yohji and the walking bouquet. 

"F- I mean, whoever you are, if you don't let go of those flowers right now, I'll uhm do something you won't like at all." Schuldich threatened, disentangling himself from Omi and walking in the general direction of Farfarello, Yohji and the door.

Slightly to Omi's disappointment, the image Schuldich sent to underline his words was only visible to the receiver, who immediately loosened his grip, causing Yohji to stumble back a little.

__

: Believe me, love, you don't want to know. :

Yohji looked at the bouquet he was now holding in his hands and decided it was really pretty. Then he looked up, to see the person who had given it to him.

Even Aya flinched for a moment at the sound Yohji made then. And here he had thought the sounds Ken could produce had been loud! 

While Yohji's thoughts were still in disorder at the horror of the reality, a smaller, smarter part of his brain had already decided on the most desirable course of action, which was : getting out of here, straight away.

Schuldich nonchalantly stretched out his leg.

"Gah!" Yohji managed, before hitting the ground. 

Schuldich smirked, picked him up and put him back into the seat he had occupied before. Meanwhile, Omi lovingly took the flowers and went into the kitchen to get a vase, while Aya and Ken goaded Farfarello, who looked slightly upset (to put it mildly) to another seat, not too far or close to Yohji's.

When Omi reappeared, he looked downright murderous. Ken wondered whom he was angry with, decided he had an idea and edged a bit away from Yohji, just in case.

Holding up a vase with the bouquet, Omi turned to Schuldich.

"HOW DARE YOU!" he screeched at the top of his lungs, still facing the german, who looked a bit confused at this. 

"What do you mean, Omitchi?" he asked a bit weakly.

"I AM NOT YOUR OMITCHI! MY NAME IS OMI! AND HOW DARE YOU BRING FLOWERS IN THIS HOUSE THAT YOU BOUGHT AT OUR COMPETITOR'S?"

The temperature in the room dropped ten degrees as all of Weiss looked accusingly at Schuldich.

~TBC~


	4. Evening, continued

An interesting evening

Warnings/notes : Yohji x Farfarello, Omi x Schuldich, Aya x Ken. Complete absence of both Nagi and Crawford. Shouting. (Meaning I typed some things in capitals).

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 19th March 2003, by Misura

For I-luv-Kairi, hope you like it! I finally came up with a lighter plot for this pairing :).

*******

Schuldich took one look at the angry faces around him, noticed Farfarello's sudden interest in a painting on the wall -

__

: Hey! :

: Own fault. :

- and decided he'd better start talking quickly, before certain thoughts would be put into action.

"I can explain!" he offered. He wasn't entirely sure yet how he could do it in such a way that they would all accept it, but it was a start.

"You have ten seconds." Aya replied solemnly.

"Ten meagre seconds? That's kind of short, don't you think?" Schuldich protested. He was nowhere near as good as Omi in looking cute and innocent (maybe because it was utterly against his nature to look like that and because his name already indicated the opposite), yet his wide eyes were not without an effect on his lover.

__

: Well, ex-lover by now perhaps. : Farfarello remarked snidely.

__

: Shut up! Omi's far too nice to dump me for something as small as this. He's just a bit on the edge because it's examination time and everything. If I can get him to relax a little .... :

"I agree with Schuldich." Yohji declared suddenly. "I think we should give him all the time he wants to explain this .... unfortunate accident. I'm sure there's a perfect reason for it."

Ken blinked and wondered why Yohji wasn't holding a grudge against the telepath for preventing his escape and tackling him. Omi merely smiled and nodded, already mollified.

__

: You know, I am wondering the same thing. Balinese doesn't strike me as the forgive and forget kind of person. More like the I-hate-you-for-the-rest-of-your-existence-which-will-be-short-and-miserable-if-I-have-any-say-in-it-type, if you know what I mean. :

: Recognize anyone familiar, Farf? :

: My personal vendetta is something quite different. Besides, I'm over that period of my life now. :

"Schuldich?" Omi asked, a bit nervously as no audible words were coming.

__

: That kid really has moodswings, you know. :

: I told you : it's examination-time. Now, I need a very, very plausible excuse. :

: Why would I help you? You're trying to get me on a date with that .... that blond guy! :

: Well, let's put it this way : I can either make it a long date, or I can make it the shortest date in history. Besides, he's not that bad. If I didn't have Omi already .... who knows? I might be tempted to try and date him myself. :

: Of course, Schu. I believe it immediately. :

Almost distractedly, Schuldich reached out to Yohji's mind to see how he had earned the extra respite, while still thinking of a good reason except from the fact that the flowers had been half their usual price because he had, well, influenced the shopkeeper a little.

What he found in Yohji's mind surprised him enough to let out a small gasp, which had the unexpected but nice result of catching Omi's affectionate attention. 

"Schuschu? Are you all right? I'm not that mad at you, you know. I'm just a bit stressed. I shouldn't be taking it out on you. I'm sorry." 

__

: Can I have a bucket please? I think I'm going to be sick. :

: Hah, you're only jealous. :

"It's just Yohji." he replied to Omi, before thinking any further.

"How can it be Yohji's fault that you robbed us of our income?" Aya asked sternly.

"Well ...."

"Yohji-kun had a shift this afternoon, so of course Farfarello couldn't come and buy flowers for him then." Omi piped up, completely happy with having puzzled this out.

__

: Hey, that's actually a good excuse. Should have thought of that one. :

Aya looked at the point of going to argue about the validity of this reason, but a look from Ken made him keep his usual silence. Yohji seemed slightly disappointed by the outcome of events.

__

: Oh, stop being such a child, Kudou. Try to have fun for once and stop freaking out at the mere sight of someone. [I can't believe I'm saying this to you, of all people] : 

: Get out of my head, you freak! :

: Promise me you'll be a good boy and not misbehave again, and I'll consider. Do we have a deal? :

: ..... All right. :

Schuldich sighed contentedly and leaned backwards a little. He smiled at Omi. "Well, now that we have straightened out that matter, how about we get the central date of this evening moving?" Omi nodded, uncertain on how to take that exactly.

"I guess so, only ... what did you have in mind? Are they to have dinner somewhere together?"

"I already ate!" Two voices declared in chorus.

"Aww, see how well they fit together?" Ken remarked. "They already speak at the same time."

"Indeed." Aya admitted, hiding a small smile.

"No dinner-date then," Schuldich conceded. "Maybe you could go dancing?"

"Not with him!" Yohji and Farfarello said, again simultaneously, looking with some distaste at the clothing the other person was wearing. 

Schuldich frowned. He had personally picked Farfarello's clothing, but apparently Yohji's taste was even worse than he had accounted for. 

"A movie then?" he proposed. A movie might get them in the proper mood too, if they picked the right one. Which they would, if he nudged them the right way.

This idea earned some consideration.

Then, to Schuldich's disappointment, they both started to shake their head.

"They really are compatible." Ken said admiringly. 

"Remarkable." Aya sighed. He really was more interested in his own date with Ken this evening than in how things were going to work out between Yohji and Farfarello.

"They could always stay here." Omi considered. 

"That wouldn't be much of a date, would it?" Schuldich protested. "I mean, isn't a date about going to some exciting place together?"

"A date is about being with someone special to you." Ken said. Aya smiled.

"A date is about having a good time." Omi added. "It doesn't matter where." 

"I suppose we could leave the room and let things work out themselves." Schuldich admitted.

"They could get to know eachother in a neutral environment that way." Aya remarked.

"Hey, I hadn't thought of that, good one, Aya-kun!" Omi said, warming up to his idea, just as Schuldich was about to ask how Weiss' livingroom could be called a 'neutral environment'.

"What do you guys think about it?"

Neither of them said anything. Which was enough of a confirmation for Omi.

"All right, we'll leave you two alone then."

Followed by Schuldich, Omi rose and walked to the door to the private quarters of the house. Aya and Ken rose too, but Ken couldn't resist turning at the door for a last gibe.

"Any famous last words, Yohji?"

Schuldich could have strangled him. 

Two voices answered the question meant for one of them.

"No listening at the keyhole!"

Ken chortled and closed the door. 

"They wouldn't really expect us to do that, would they?" Omi asked softly.

"To do what?" Schuldich inquired innocently.

"Not to spy on them." 

He shrugged. "Who knows?"

"And who cares?" Ken added.

~TBC~


	5. Evening, third part

An interesting evening

Warnings/notes : Yohji x Farfarello, Omi x Schuldich, Aya x Ken. Complete absence of both Nagi and Crawford. Shouting. (Meaning I typed some things in capitals), bits of fluff.

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 24th March 2003, by Misura

For I-luv-Kairi, hope you like it! I finally came up with a lighter plot for this pairing :).

First part of this is not part of the fic. 

*******

Crawford appears, looking not very happy. He seems to be standing on some kind of beach.

Crawford : Since Aya and Ken already dealt with the first group of questions, we got to deal with the next, also as a kind of payback for allowing Nagi and me to go on vacation during these events. At first, Misura wanted us to hug you too, but since we're Schwarz, we won't do that. 

Members of Schwarz do not hug other people.

Nagi *from the background* : Hey! What about us?!

Crawford *looks slightly perked* : All right, members of Schwarz can only hug other people of Schwarz. 

Nagi : Oh, so it's all right if I hug Schuldich?

Crawford : NO! Now shut up and let me get this over with.

Nagi *mutters*

Crawford *adjusts glasses* : All right, the first question was what Schuldich saw in Yohji's mind that disturbed him. This is actually a private matter, but I can tell you it had -of course- something to do with Omi, whom Yohji still imagines to be in love with. It's safe to assume Yohji was thinking something along the lines of :

__

now Schuldich and Omi are going to break up and I'll get Omi back and we'll be happy

Which just goes to show Yohji doesn't really know his teammembers that well.

We'll skip the second question for now and move on to the third : why the horrible clothing-hint?

Nagi : This is actually a bit of a cliche ; on most pictures Yohji's clothing is rather unusual. It's not that it's ugly ; it's just that he tends to wear stuff a normal person wouldn't wear on a normal day.

Crawford : Plus it's not a suit. 

Nagi : Plus it's from Schuldich and Farfarello's point of view. They may not be experts on fashion.

Crawford : And now the final question : is Misura ever going to have Schuldich and Yohji get along or isn't she? The answer to that is 'yes'.

Nagi : ??? 

Crawford : Yes, she is going to have Schuldich and Yohji get along, only *not* in this fic.

Nagi : They actually have dated already once. I had a date with Omi in the same fic! ^_^

Crawford *glares*: Which is completely unimportant at the moment. 

Nagi : Enough with the questions ; I want a hug!

*****actual fic begins here*****

Farfarello looked at Yohji.

Yohji looked at Farfarello.

*

"Can you see something? What are they doing?" Ken asked Omi. He had agreed to let Omi watch things in the livingroom after Schuldich had made it clear anyone trying to remove his lover would get to deal with a very annoyed telepath.

He had looked pleadingly at Aya, who had merely shrugged, to indicate he could expect no help from that quarter. He would think of something to pay the redhead back for that later.

"They're not doing anything." Omi said disappointedly. "Just looking at eachother."

"And if you let them know we're watching them, things will stay that way." Schuldich added.

"Yes, Ken-kun, so you'd better be quiet. I'll let you know if something happens." Omi hissed.

Ken opened his mouth to protest as Aya touched his shoulder. 

"Let it rest, Ken. It's not important." 

"Aren't you curious at all then?" Ken asked incredulously.

"As long as they don't break anything I don't care what they do in our livingroom." Aya declared.

Schuldich shook his head. "Not a grain of imagination. Really, Fujimiya."

"We're not all as sickly curious as you are, Schwarz." Aya replied coldly, possibly still not quite having forgiven the flowers.

"I'm not 'sickly curious'! I'm just 'healthy curious'." Schuldich protested, raising his voice a bit.

"Whatever." Aya said, looking completely disinterested with the conversation. "Ken and me have better things to do than spy on one of our teammembers."

"But Aya ..." Ken said as Aya started to pull him along, away from the door.

"Don't argue, Ken."

Ken sighed. 

*

Farfarello looked at Yohji.

"Did you just hear something?"

Yohji looked at Farfarello.

"No."

"Oh."

*

As soon as they entered Aya's room, Ken turned around to face his lover.

"Now why did you have to drag me off like that? I happened to be interested in what was going on in there. You should take my feelings into account a bit more."

Aya returned his gaze serenely then pointed at a corner of his wall.

"You'll have a much better view from here. Not to add we can lock this room to diminish the risks if they notice your spying on them."

Ken's jaw dropped. He walked over to Aya, who raised one eyebrow.

"Did I tell you I love you yet?"

"You may have mentioned it once or twice." 

"I love you, Aya."

"I love you too Ken."

Lost in eachother's eyes it was quite a while before Ken got to look at what was going on in the livingroom again. He found he hadn't really missed much.

*

Farfarello looked at Yohji.

Yohji looked at Farfarello.

"Do you always wear clothes like that?"

"Only on dates. Schu has picked them for me."

"I thought so."

"What about yours?"

"Excuse me?"

"Who picked them for you?"

"I did. I'm a grown man, you know. I don't need someone else to pick my clothes for me."

"Are you suggesting I'm some backward idiot?"

"What do you think?"

*

Schuldich cursed softly in german. "This conversation's headed to disaster. Stupid Balinese."

Omi looked thoughtful. "Maybe it won't be that bad. Yohji's a good talker."

"Hm. Speaking of talkers, where did Aya go? And where's Ken?"

Omi shrugged. "They mentioned they had a date earlier. Maybe they left for somewhere."

Schuldich briefly closed his eyes. "A date in Aya's room?"

"We have had dates in my room too." Omi pointed out.

"That's different."

"Of course."

~TBC~


	6. Evening, still

An interesting evening

Warnings/notes : Yohji x Farfarello, Omi x Schuldich, Aya x Ken. Complete absence of both Nagi and Crawford. Shouting. (Meaning I typed some things in capitals), bits of fluff.

[!] bit of cruelty/weirdness mentioned [death] please don't take offense!

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 29th March 2003, by Misura

For I-luv-Kairi, hope you like it! I finally came up with a lighter plot for this pairing :).

This part has a lot of conversation, switching scenes between the locations. Just remember that Yohji and Farfarello are in the livingroom, Omi and Schuldich are in the hall and Ken and Aya are in Aya's room. It shouldn't be too chaotic then.

*******

Yohji looked at Farfarello.

"Would you have chosen to wear what you're wearing right now if you'd have had a choice?"

"No." Farfarello admitted. "I'd have worn something comfortable. But I don't really have that many clothing of my own, so I had to borrow some from Schu."

"And he picked them out for you." Yohji concluded.

"Yeah."

Silence.

"Are they really that bad?"

"Well ... "

*

"He has several things just like that." Omi whispered to Schuldich. "I've seen. He said he didn't want to throw them away, even if he wasn't going to wear them."

"Interesting. Was that all he said about them?"

"Yeah. We were uhm a bit busy with other things at that moment."

"Never mind that. I'l tell him to back off or we'll let Farf loose on his wardrobe."

"Schuschu!"

"Just kidding. But he doesn't have to know that, does he?"

"Ooh, you're evil!"

"Thank you."

*

"Actually I have something very much alike among my own stuff." Yohji confessed all of a sudden. "Only I never wear it in public anymore."

"A date is not a public occasion." Farfarello remarked.

"Not always."

More silence.

"Sooo, uhm, did you have any previous dates?" Yohji ventured at last.

*

"What is it *now*?"

"I had hoped that subject wouldn't come up."

"But Schu! It's Yohji, remember?"

"Ah yes. Limited mind."

"One-tracked mind is more like it."

"Be nice."

"But why is it a bad thing to ask Farfarello about previous dates? Didn't he have any?"

"Oh, he had some all right."

"And?"

"I don't want to talk about it. And you don't want to hear, believe me."

"Would Yohji want to?"

"I'd say ... "

*

"Ah, yes." Farfarello nodded enthusiatically. "Those were fun!"

Yohji blinked, surprised.

"What? You didn't expect me to?"

"If you had such a great social life, why did Schuldich set you up on a blind date with me?" Yohji asked, conveniently 'forgetting' he actually had Omi to blame for that.

Farfarello shrugged. "They're all dead."

Yohji told himself that might be just a coincidence. Right? 

"They all had ... accidents?" he asked hopefully.

"No."

"Then what happened to them?"

"I killed them." Farfarello said, as if speaking to a very backward child. As if it was obvious a date would end in killing the person you had had it with.

*

" ... no. Not really."

"Schuldich! Is that true?"

"Uhm what?"

"Did he really kill all those other people?"

"There were only eight of them! Well, maybe nine, I can't quite recall the exact number."

"And that is the person you sent on a date with Yohji?!"

"You did that, Omitchi sweetling."

"That's enough. I'm going in there and end this before something happens."

"Relax. Trust me. Nothing bad is going to happen to your precious Balinese."

"He's *not* ....hmmm, that feels good."

"You're just too tense. Don't forget to watch by the way. Just in case."

*

Ken bolted upright. "Aya! Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Farfarello killed all his previous dates!"

"Well, I suppose you could interpret that as one way to show he's serious about this one."

"You're just as crazy as he is! How can you stay so calm?!"

"Ken ... "

"We have to go down and save Yohji!"

" ... the door ... "

"Why won't this stupid thing go open?!" Ken asked, kicking against Aya's door, but immediately stopping as he saw Aya's angry look.

"...is locked." Aya finsihed his sentence, holding up the key. "You are not going anywhere."

~TBC~


	7. Evening, slowly going to night

An interesting evening

Warnings/notes : Yohji x Farfarello, Omi x Schuldich, Aya x Ken. Complete absence of both Nagi and Crawford. Shouting. (Meaning I typed some things in capitals), bits of fluff.

[!] bit of cruelty/weirdness mentioned [death] please don't take offense!

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 4th April 2003, by Misura

For I-luv-Kairi, hope you like it! I finally came up with a lighter plot for this pairing :).

This part too has a lot of conversation, switching scenes between the locations. Just remember that Yohji and Farfarello are in the livingroom, Omi and Schuldich are in the hall and Ken and Aya are in Aya's room. It shouldn't be too chaotic then.

*******

Yohji stopped looking at Farfarello. Instead, he set his eyes on the door, wondering if he would be able to reach it in time to escape from the lunatic who was sitting a few seats away from him.

__

Who brought me flowers and was real shy, let's not forget that.

Who happens to be very attractive and ... waitaminute! Is this *me* thinking?

: Yup. It's all you, Kudoh. :

: How do I know that for sure? :

: You don't. But if you even try to run out of there, I promise I'll have you marry the most unattractive, horrible, old spinster I can find. I can make you do that, don't doubt it. :

Yohji shivered. Farfarello narrowed his eyes.

"Is Schuldich backtalking to you? Don't pay him any attention ; he has a big mouth, but a small heart. He doesn't mean half of what he says." he remarked.

"Aaah?"

Farfarello nodded sagely. "Take his lover for instance. All sugar and sweetness. Now, if Schu really was such a tough guy, you think he'd have picked someone like that?"

"Uhm, no?" Yohji guessed, feeling confused at the sudden talkativeness of his suspected murderer-to-be. Not to mention still trying to find out which thoughts were his own.

"Exactly!" Farfarello beamed, reminding him in a rather disturbing way of ...

__

... Omi?!? Ooooh, Schuldich must've seriously messed up my head.

*

"What a nice thing to say about me! I like that!" 

"You would." Schuldich muttered.

"Aww, come on, Schuschu! All of Weiss knows how you really are behind that mask you like to wear to scare people off. Aya was the first to notice actually."

"Aya?!?"

"Yeah, amazing isn't it? He sees a lot more than you'd think."

"Talks a lot more too, it seems."

"It was tactical information on a potential enemy. That's what he called it anyway."

"A potential enemy?!? Just when was this?"

"Oh, only about half a year ago. Quite a while before we first met in uhm ..."

"Relative neutrality?"

"Something like that, yes."

"And here I was, thinking I had to convince you I had a soft spot too, while all the time you already knew! All that effort, all those sleepless nights, wasted!"

"Wasted? We're together now, aren't we?"

"For the moment."

"Whaaat?"

"Only kidding, kitten."

"You better be. This kitten has claws, you know."

*

"Deep down inside, Schu's a big softie. Kind of like Crawford." Farfarello continued.

Yohji's eyes were slightly glazed. "Crawford?"

"Fell head over heels for little Nagi-kun. Surprised all of us. Drove us nearly insane too."

Yohji considered the prospect of Schwarz being even more insane than they already were.

__

Bad idea. Really bad idea.

: Hey! I'm not insane. Neither is Nagi or Crawford. :

: What about Farfarello? :

: Weeell, maybe he's a tiny bit unstable. :

"How so?" he asked aloud.

Farfarello rolled his eyes. "It was disgusting! All those gifts and flowers! We sent them on a vacation to get rid of them. It was expensive, but it's worth every yen so far."

"Flowers? From where?" Yohji asked out of professional interest.

__

There's something important. I wanted to get out of here. Why was that again?

It had something to do with Farfarello. I can't remember. Ooh, his hair looks really nice.

I wonder how it would feel to touch it.

*

"My head!" 

"Schuschu! What's wrong with you? You're all pale."

"I .. I'll be fine. Don't worry."

*

"What is Yohji doing? He acts so weird."

"In what way?" Aya asked, looking up from the book he was not really reading. It was so much nicer to watch Ken. Not that he'd admit that of course.

"One moment he seemed ready to make a run for it, the next he's all smiles. Farfarello's lecturing him on Schwarz's love-life. Guess who Crawford went on vacation with?"

"Nagi."

Ken gasped. "You knew that? You saw those two would get a relationship, just by observing Schwarz in fights? Wow!"

Aya hid a smile. It felt far too nice to be admired to point out that Nagi was the only candidate for Crawford's lover since the other two members of Schwarz were still here.

"What do you think is going on with Yohji?" Ken inquired.

"Just wait and see, Ken. I'm not going to spoil the surprise."

__

And frankly, I have no idea what those two are going to do.

*

"No idea." Farfarello replied. "I never was much of a flowery kind of person. Sentimental stuff."

"Flowers are for girls." Yohji agreed. "Well, and for first dates."

"Hmmm." Farfarello nodded. "So it doesn't bother you? My previous dates I mean."

*

"Somebody please shoot me. My head's going to explode."

"Schu!"

"I ... don't .... "

"Schu!"

" ... feel ... "

"What's wrong?"

" ... very well."

A soft thud was heard. As well as a smothered cry.

"Schuldich! Get off me right now! This is not funny!"

" ..... "

"Schu?"

*

"Why should it? I have dated other persons too." Yohji replied.

"And killed them?"

__

Ah yes, that was it. Wonder why I forgot. Must have been Schuldich.

I'll add him to my list of persons I'm going to kill if I survive this.

*

"All the things I do for love." The redhead sighed, regaining consciousness just in time to hear Yohji's last thought. "And is anyone ever grateful?"

"Schu!" 

"Hehe, love you too, chibi."

__

Balinese, you better get on with it soon. You're not the only one having a date, you know. So stop being such a selfish hussy. I can see you want him, even if it is for all the wrong reasons.

__

Farfarello is *not* sweet Omi, sporty Ken and vicious Aya rolled into one.

~TBC~

Endnote : All right, so Yohji did kill Neu. It's not the same though and I'm not going to have him bring that up. 


	8. Night is falling

An interesting evening

Warnings/notes : Yohji x Farfarello, Omi x Schuldich, Aya x Ken. Complete absence of both Nagi and Crawford. Shouting. (Meaning I typed some things in capitals), bits of fluff, a kiss

[!] bit of cruelty/weirdness mentioned [death] please don't take offense!

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 10th April 2003, by Misura, part 8 of 10[?] (might be less, might be more)

For I-luv-Kairi, hope you like it! I finally came up with a lighter plot for this pairing :).

This part yet again has a lot of conversation, switching scenes between the locations. Just remember that Yohji and Farfarello are in the livingroom, Omi and Schuldich are in the hall and Ken and Aya are in Aya's room. It shouldn't be too chaotic then.

*******

"I demand and explanation right now, Schuldich." Omi said sternly. "And I'll not let you change the subject again before I have it."

"Omi, it's not what it seems."

"Either he dated people and then he killed them, or he didn't. Which is it?"

"Neither."

*

"So what did they do to make you kill them? Your previous dates I mean." Yohji asked, figuring out it might be useful to know something like that. "Were they rude to you?"

Farfarello nodded. "Very rude. I'm not sorry at all I ended their lives." He considered that for a moment, then added : "Not that I'm sorry for any other kill."

"Rude in what way?"

A shrug. "In any way you can think of."

"I see." 

__

Now *that* was useful.

*

"It's kind of complicated to explain."

"Are you suggesting I couldn't understand it? That I'm too young?"

"No, of course not! Omitchi, sweet, can't you just trust me?"

"Well, I don't know .... "

"Awwww, come on."

"I guess so, yes, but Schu .... "

"Thank you. It means a lot to me."

"But ... "

"Now be silent so we can hear what's going on inside."

*

"Did Schuldich arrange your previous dates too?" Yohji inquired.

Farfarello looked shocked. "No! Of course not! That would be ... "

"You just saw someone you liked and invited her or him on a date?" Yohji wondered where and when the irishman would have opportunities to do something like that. Wasn't he supposed to be locked in Schwarz's basement all the time?

"Balinese - "

"Yohji. That's my name, you know. You can use it."

"Yohji. How do you think I ever could do a thing like that?" Farfarello sounded patronizing again.

"Then how *did* you get them?"

"Crawford arranged them."

"What?!?"

*

"Hey, Aya, did you know that too?"

"Hn?"

"Crawford has been setting up dates for Farfarello."

"Oh."

"Why would he have done that? Didn't his Gift warn him they'd be killed?"

Something clicked in Aya's mind. Such a logical solution, he wondered why he hadn't thought of it before. So simple, really.

"It's logical, Ken."

"Huh?"

Aya shook his head. "Just use your brains. I'm not telling you."

"Aya, don't be such a - such a - "

"A what?" 

"Never mind."

*

"Crawford?!?" Omi hissed. "Crawford sets up dates for his teammembers?"

"For Farfarello at any rate." Schuldich admitted.

"What about you?" 

"What do you mean by that? Why do I feel like you're accusing me of something?"

"Did he tell you when and where to go to meet up with me at a time when I'd be susceptible?"

"Excuse me?"

"Did he set us up?"

"Of course not! Don't be ridiculous! It was purely a coincidence you bumped into me."

"Why do I find it hard to believe that?"

"Omi ... "

"All right, where were you going that afternoon?"

"I don't remember." Schuldich sounded sullen.

"You don't recall our first meeting?" 

__

Oh oh, seems like that wasn't exactly a smart thing to say.

"I do, I do. Only ... not the details."

"Hmph."

"I'm sorry. My head still hurts a bit."

"Would a kiss help?" Omi sighed, unable to stay angry with his lover (or anyone else for that matter) for very long. Besides, his own recollections of that meeting weren't too clear either.

"Definitely." Schuldich grinned, knowing he had been forgiven. Again.

*

"Crawford arranged them." Farfarello repeated, obviously not understanding Yohji's amazement at this declaration. "What's so odd about that? He's the leader of Schwarz."

*

Ken giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Did you ever consider sending Omi, Yohji and me on dates, Aya?"

"No."

"I thought so."

~TBC~

Endnote : If you haven't puzzled it out too, the solution will be in one of the next chapters. 


	9. Almost night

An interesting evening

Warnings/notes : Yohji x Farfarello, Omi x Schuldich, Aya x Ken. Complete absence of both Nagi and Crawford. Shouting. (Meaning I typed some things in capitals), bits of fluff, a kiss

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 15th April 2003, by Misura, part 9 of 10[?] (might be more)

For I-luv-Kairi, hope you like it! I finally came up with a lighter plot for this pairing :).

This part yet again has a lot of conversation, switching scenes between the locations. Just remember that Yohji and Farfarello are in the livingroom, Omi and Schuldich are in the hall and Ken and Aya are in Aya's room. It shouldn't be too chaotic then.

*******

"Did Schuldich arrange this one because Crawford's on a holiday?" Yohji asked, trying to straighten at least some things out.

Farfarello blinked. "No. What do those two things have to do with eachother?"

"I thought maybe he had told Schuldich to arrange dates for you in his absence."

"No. Schwarz isn't very active currently and we don't need the money that bad."

"Eh?" What did that have to do with anything?

"The money ... that stuff you get for killing people?" Farfarello explained patiently.

"Ah."

"I mean, we did a few jobs of course, to stay in shape. But we're good enough to pick from the ones we're offered. And since Crawford forbade us to do any in his absence ... well, Schuldich figured it'd be a good time for me to try something new."

"Uh?"

"Yohji, I'm not here to kill you. You're different from all those other dates I had."

*

Omi sniffled. 

"Is something wrong?" Schuldich asked worriedly.

"It's just so *romantic*! I'm going to cry!"

_Examination stress_, the german concluded. _He's simply oversensitive._

*

"Oh." Yohji replied weakly. "So you're not going to try to cut me?"

"Would you like me to? Personally I find it very enjoyable but ... "

"No, no, no need for that." 

"Are you sure? I wouldn't mind at all."

"Totally sure."

*

"Farfarello ruined the moment." Omi pouted. "Why did he have to go and start talking about knives? That's not the right subject."

Schuldich sighed. "Remember what we concluded about Yohji?"

"Yes."

"Well, the same goes for Farf. I'm attempting to draw his attention to other things too, unsuccesfully until now. A date seemed a good idea."

"Seemed?"

"It's not like there's anything happening in there, is it?"

"Give Yohji some time, Schu."

*

"So, what are people doing on a regular date?" Farfarello inquired.

"You know, stuff." Yohji replied, vaguely. Didn't everyone know that?

"Balinese - "

"Yohji."

"Balinese, I *don't* know. I have never been on a date at which I *wasn't* supposed to sit and be nice to the target before cutting him to pieces. And I'll call you what I want."

*

"What?!"

Schuldich shifted uneasily. "Yeah, you see after I met you, I told Crawford I wasn't going to do things like that anymore, because it would feel too much like cheating, even if it was fake."

"And he agreed?"

"Uh-huh. He remarked I wouldn't survive it if you'd ever see me like that. And I was too valuable a teammember for that. So he gave that part of the job to Farf."

"What about Nagi? ... oh, yes. Not much choice then."

"No. He could have done it himself of course, but he's not really the type."

Omi giggled. "Not really, no."

*

"Well, things like dancing and talking and kissing and - "

"We agreed we wouldn't go dancing and we already talked. How about we try kissing next?"

Farfarello looked at Yohji.

Yohji looked back.

_He's not bad-looking at all. In fact he's rather pretty. And ..._

"Maybe it's a bit early for that?" he tried.

"It's eleven o'clock." Farfarello pointed out. "How long do we have to wait then?"

Yohji hesitated. "Maybe not."

_: Farf, you'll need to convince him or he'll chicken out of it. :_

_: You sure that's smart? I don't want him to think I'm rude. :_

_: It'll be fine. Go for it! :_

There was one sure way of making someone change his mind almost instantly. Farfarello drew one of his knifes and started playing with it. Then he returned his gaze to Yohji, who started to look rather uncomfortable. He smiled pleasantly at the blonde.

"I think the time is perfect for kissing. Don't you?"

Yohji swallowed.

*

"Ken? Why are you trying to melt into the wall?"

"Not now, Aya. This is just too good to watch."

"What is it?"

"Yohji is going to kiss Farfarello!"

"Move over a little there."

Ken sighed as he changed position to allow the redhead to peek through the hole in the wall too. This was so unfair ; robbing him of his perfect place! Even if it was his room.

"Aya?"

"Yes, Ken?"

"You're a voyeur. I never knew that."

"Look who's talking."

"At least I'm open about it." 

"You're going to tell them you saw them kissing later?"

"No."

"Well then."

*

As Yohji came closer to him, Farfarello put the knife back into his pocket. It had served its purpose so he no longer needed it for now.

It felt very strange to have someone pressing his body to his own. Not really wrong though.

_Almost ... sort of ... pleasant._

*

With a soft cry, Omi turned away from the keyhole, his cheeks a bright red.

"What is it, Omitchi?" Schuldich asked, amused.

"They're ... they're *kissing*." 

The telepath licked his lips. "If you're not going to watch them, can I?"

"No."

"But Oooomi! I want to!"

"I said 'no'."

"I don't have to listen to you."

"Schuldich ... don't you dare!"

"I can and I will. You can't stop me."

"Watch me!"

Schuldich really tried to be careful in both removing a struggling Omi and keeping the noise down enough to keep the persons in the room from noticing their presence. Unfortunately, his lover had no such reservations. 

It was rather impossible not to hear the crash with which he and Omi fell onto the door, which, as a small mercy from Fate, did remain closed. For the moment.

~TBC~


	10. Night

An interesting evening

Warnings/notes : Yohji x Farfarello, Omi x Schuldich, Aya x Ken. Complete absence of both Nagi and Crawford. Shouting. (Meaning I typed some things in capitals), bits of fluff, a kiss

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 16th April 2003, by Misura, part 10 of 10 (yes, it's the last part!)

For I-luv-Kairi, hope you like it! I finally came up with a lighter plot for this pairing :).

*******

"What was that noise?" Ken asked, jumping up.

"Don't know. Don't care." Aya replied.

*

Yohji was amazed to find himself enjoying the kiss. It felt ... nice. Not what he had expected.

As he heard a loud noise behind him, his first instinct was to ignore it. 

Until it dawned on him what that sound most likely meant ...

*

"Aya! Someone might be hurt!" Ken bristled. "So open up that door so we -or I at least- can go and check if everything's all right. Please!"

"All right. I'll come with you. There's nothing to see anymore anyway. They probably heard it too."

Ken sprinted down the stairs as soon as Aya unlocked and opened the door to his room, while the redhead followed at a slower pace, determined to show some dignity.

__

It's not like there's any need to be hasty. No one is in any danger.

Though Ken might be if they suspect he was spying on them ...

He's such a bad liar ; he'd never be able to deny it if they asked him ...

And I already saw Farfarello has a knife in his pocket.

"Ken! Wait for me!"

Cursing softly, Aya started to run.

*

Yohji swung the door open and two persons rolled into the room.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING OUT THERE?" he roared.

Innocent blue eyes looked up at him. "Now Yohji-kun, don't get so upset over such a small thing. We are really sorry we interrupted you two."

"Omi, I'm not upset. I'M ANGRY! Now explain what you were doing out there."

"Well ... "

"We ... "

"They were spying on us." Farfarello said calmly.

"No! We'd never ... "

"Of course not!"

"SILENCE! You were spying on us. Didn't we tell you not to?"

"Maybe, I can't quite remember ... "

"It was a bit vaguely phrased ... "

At this moment, Ken arrived, closely followed by Aya, who looked rather annoyed.

"And what are you doing here, Kenken?"

"I heard a noise. So I thought I should go and check it out. Just in case."

"In case someone was hurt and needed help." Aya added.

"As you can see, no one has come to any harm ... yet." Yohji said, glaring at Omi and Schuldich who had gotten up from the floor, trying to look remorseful. "So you can go right back to what you were doing."

Farfarello sniggered. "They were spying on us too."

"WHAT?!"

"No, that's not ... I mean ... "

"It was Ken! Not me!" Aya defended himself. After a moment's consideration (and a hurt glance from his lover) he added : "And you can't blame him."

"Aya's right. You asked for it." Schuldich remarked.

"I most certainly did not." Yohji sputtered.

"You gave us the idea." Omi said. "You gave us the idea, as well as the opportunity by staying in this house rather than going out. So you have no right to complain now."

"Omi is right." Farfarello nodded. "You have no reason to be angry."

Yohji sighed. "Fine, fine. But next time ... "

"There's going to be a next time? Oh, Yohji-kun, I'm so happy for you two!"

"Congratulations, Yohji!"

"Well done, Farf. I knew the two of you would turn out all right."

"What next time?" Farfarello asked.

An awkward silence fell.

"Uhm, I assumed you wanted to see me again." Yohji said finally.

"I do."

Yohji sighed with relief, while Omi regained his smile.

"When and where shall we meet?"

"I don't know. What would you like?"

"Tomorrow? Early evening?"

"Fine with me."

"I'll pick you up at five."

Farfarello nodded. "Okay."

"Well then if that's settled, I think we should be going now." Schuldich said. "I mean it's rather late and everything. Some people have to rise early tomorrow."

Omi pouted.

"Don't worry, love. Tomorrow night I will be all yours." Schuldich added with a smile. "And don't fret to much about that math-test ; you'll do fine."

*

During the car-ride back home, neither of the two Schwarz-members spoke much. Finally, Schuldich could no longer contain his curiosity.

"So, how was it?"

"How was what?"

"Well, the kiss, for one thing."

"None of your business."

"The evening as a whole then."

Farfarello smiled and looked out of the window. "All in all it was ... an interesting evening."

*

"So, Yohji-kun, I assume you had a good time?" Omi asked cautiously.

"Oh, yeah. I guess you can say that." Yohji replied.

Aya and Ken had returned to Aya's room immediately after Schuldich and Farfarello had left, so the two of them were alone in the living-room now.

"I'm glad to hear that." Omi beamed.

"Only, Omi?"

"Yes, Yohji-kun?"

"If you ever try something like this again, I'll kill you. Do you understand me?"

Omi gulped. "Perfectly."

"Good." 

~OWARI~


End file.
